Omega X (Earth-616)
Omega X the Hedgehog is a Super Hero from Hedgehog City, currently living on Flaming City. History Backstory He was born in Hedgehog City, in April 7, 2000. When he was 3, a mysterious individual raided Hedgehog City to destroy all Light Blue Hedgehogs for currently unknown reasons. However, only Omega X survived. He was found by two tourists who lived in Flaming City. They adopted him like their own son and took him to Flaming City, where he entered the Flaming City School for Gifted Youngsters. There, he met Blacksaber, who would soon become his greatest friend, Freezer, his friendly rival and future worst enemy, and Sunshine, who would years later become his girlfriend. Alone: A Tale Of Betrayal The Beginning Somewhen on 2011, Omega X was invited to Freezer's house to spend the day there. They played some video games, and Omega X, sick of Freezer always winning him while not teaching him how to play, tossed the remote to the floor, unknowningly breaking it. A few hours later, he left the house. Freezer's Revenge Omega X was talking with Blacksaber after school when they both spotted Freezer. However, he left without a word. A day later, Omega X saw Freezer following Blacksaber into his extracurricular activities, although he couldn't hear what they were talking about as he left. The next day, he saw something was horribly wrong with Blacksaber. The day after that, during school breaktime, he saw Blacksaber and Freezer talking. When Omega X went to talk to him, Blacksaber nearly cut him in half with his lightsaber hand and left. It turned out that Freezer had told Blacksaber that Omega X had insulted him (Blacksaber) during their gaming session days ago. Omega X then threatened Freezer and left. Battle Of Souls A week later, Blacksaber tried to kill Omega X for what Freezer told him. Omega X and Blacksaber engaged in a deadly battle. Both of them managed to hit the other a few times, but Blacksaber had the upper hand. Omega X then remembered how they both became best friends. Blacksaber tried to deliver the final blow, but missed and gave Omega X a perfect chance to hit, but he also missed. Blacksaber kicked a badly injured Omega X, who ended up infront of Freezer, who acted as a hero by trying to stop the fight. As the students praised Freezer, Omega X fainted, only to wake up two hours at the secret hideout created by Freezer, Blacksaber and himself years ago. He then realized he only had a little amount of time to get away before classes ended, or he'd be in serious trouble. Escape From School Omega X managed to escape the secret hideout, evade the school's security guards and get to the front gate, but suddenly it closed. Before he could realize it, Omega X had been surrounded by eleven corrupted security guards, who were then joined by Freezer. He then started talking to Omega X, who was secretly recording the whole conversation, about how he managed to corrupt the security guards and what his plan was about; he would let the guards kill Omega X and then fight them himself so he'd look as a hero. However, as he stopped talking, the school bell rang, scaring Freezer and giving Omega X a chance to defeat the guards, who were shooting at him. A teacher then heard the shots and called the police, who arrived inmediately to arrest the corrupt guards. Omega X then gave the recorder to an officer, saying it was "evidence". However, Freezer managed to look innocent and escaped. The next day, Freezer tried to kill Omega X at the Flaming City Park, although a lot of SWAT vans and police vehicles and helicopters arrived, and they took Freezer in. The officer from yesterday then thanked Omega X for the evidence. Both the police and Omega X left. As he arrived to his home, Omega X was told by his parents that they had "bad news". The Truth Is Revealed Omega X was told by his parents that they have to move away for work reasons, which he didn't take lightly. The next day, Omega X went to the Park, although all of the rides he got on failed (the swings' chains broke, the slide had an upward curve and the balance beams were covered in oil). Then, he spotted a shadow, which turned out to be Freezer. He then revealed how he manipulated everything so Omega X would be badly hurt and nearly dead. Omega X and Freezer then started to fight, and Freezer mentioned how Blacksaber fell for everything he said and how he used him to become a hero. Then, Blacksaber revealed himself, saying he'd heard everything. Omega X and Blacksaber then joined forces to defeat Freezer, who ran away. The End A few days after being friends with Blacksaber again, Omega X approached Sunshine to tell her that he liked her, although he found her with her friends. As he tried to leave, he instead ran into the Spinebreaker. The girls (except Sunshine) pushed Omega X out of the way to get to the Spinebreaker. Sunshine then approached the wounded Omega X and asked him if he was fine, to which he nodded. The Spinebreaker then went to Omega X, lifted him, and threw him away. Omega X then stood up to the Spinebreaker, and eventually defeated him in combat. The school bell rang and the girls left. After Sunshine then left, the Spinebreaker told him that their conflict wasn't over. A few months later, on April 9, 2012, Omega X met up with Blacksaber in the latter's house, and they talked about Freezer. The next day, Omega X received the visit of his two best friends, Blacksaber and Sunshine. They promised to be Best Friends Forever. When they left the house, Omega X and Sunshine told their mutual feelings to each other. However, Omega X was called to his family's car. As Blacksaber and Sunshine could only watch sadly, Omega X's family drove away to start a new life in Future City. Freezer's Ultimate Plan (COMING SOON!) Omegaverse (COMING SOON!) Category:Omegaverse Members Category:Non-Club Penguin Characters Category:Omega X